Promises Kept And Broken
by twilight1313
Summary: Bella and Edward think they have it made. They're getting married and are going to live happily ever after. Right? Wrong. What happens when Tanya's family intervenes? Will the wolves get involved? Will Bella and Edward stay together? You never know....
1. Chapter 1:Wedding Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!!! **

Chapter 1: Wedding Plans

"Ooooo! Bella! Thank you again so much for letting me do your wedding!"

"No problem Alice." I sighed. I knew it would make her happy and there really was no point in arguing with a psychic. We were sitting in her room looking at flowers for my bouquet. I had told Charlie and Renee the previous night and even though they were worried that it wouldn't work out they were very happy for me. Renee was flying in from Jacksonville with Phil and Charlie was letting them stay with him. He's such a good sport. Suddenly I heard the door open and I felt stone cold arms around me.

"Bella love, you really don't HAVE to let Alice do this." Edward said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I know. But it'll make Alice happy."

"Thank you Bella!" Alice sang again.

"And it'll make you happy too Edward." I smiled. He turned me around and kissed my lips. I immediately began to feel lightheaded and of course, all too soon he pulled away. It didn't matter though. In just a few weeks I'd be getting what I wanted. I breathed deeply to allow my head to clear. Why did he always have that effect on me?

"Alice, mind if I steal her for a while?" Edward asked. He knew the answer already. Why did he ask?

"I guess so……" Alice whined but then she winked at me. I laughed. Edward pulled me towards the door and out into the hallway. He led me straight to his room where the beautiful bed was still standing. It was mocking me. Edward scooped me up and went to sit on the bed with me in his arms. I glared at him.

"Soon my love. Only a few weeks. Then you get your wish."

"Which one?"

Edward sighed. "Both." He shifted so he was laying on the bed, and I was laying on top of him. Again he began to kiss me too persuasively. He rubbed my shoulders as he did, and it seemed to calm me a little. Once he stopped he laughed at the look on my face. He rolled me off of him so he could look at me. "Bella. I promise you we will try. You know that."

"I trust you Edward but knowing me SOMETHING will go wrong and we'll never be able to."

"Don't say that Bel-NO!" Edward suddenly gasped. "NO! They can't! She can't! She wouldn't!"

"Edward?! EDWARD?! What is it?" I screamed but he didn't hear me. Alice bolted into the room with a look of utter horror on her face. She must have seen something.

"Are you sure Alice?" Edward asked. She nodded. "Go tell Carlisle!" and she ran out of the room.

"Edward……" I whispered.

"Tanya. Tanya is coming for YOU."

"What?!? Why?!?"

"Two reasons. One is because she was attached to Laurent. Another is that she wants a mate. She hopes to kidnap you. She knows I'd do anything to save you….so he wants to trade. You for me." I gasped.

"When is she coming?"

"I don't know. Alice can't see that yet."

"What are we going to do?" I asked my angel. He sighed and kissed me again.

"I have a plan. I'll be back soon." He got up and left the room. I was alone.

_Do you like it? This is my first fanfic to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! The next chapter will be up soon hopefully. _


	2. Chapter 2: Edward's Mistake

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!**

I don't know exactly how long I sat there alone on the bed. A million different thoughts ran through my mind. Would Tanya hurt Edward in order to get to me? Would she hurt others? What about Charlie and Renee? I didn't know what to do. I lay back down on the bed and started crying. No matter what I always caused trouble. Suddenly I heard the door open. It was Edward. He had the strangest look in his eyes. It was something I had never seen before.

"Edward wha-" I started but suddenly he was flying through the air toward me. He landed on top of me pinning my shoulders. I heard an ear splitting crunch as something broke.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said as he lowered his face toward my neck.

"Edward? What the heck are you doing?!" I screamed.

"EDWARD?!?!?!?" I heard the rest of my family yell. I felt the pressure gone as someone crashed into Edward and he went flying through the air. I tried to sit up but there was a major pain in my shoulder. Somehow I as able to scoot myself around to see what was going on. Emmet had knocked into Edward and sent him flying into the black leather couch on the other end of the room. It collapsed under the weight of both of them. Jasper and Esme went to calm Edward down and drag him out of the room. Carlisle and Alice rushed to my side, as Rosalie went to get Carlisle's doctor bag.

"What just happened?" I whispered. I was still in shock. Alice looked at Carlisle uncertainly. He nodded.

"Are you sure Carlisle?"

"Yes Alice. She has the right to know."

"I have the right to know WHAT?" I was starting to get frustrated.

"Edward was trying to figure out what to do about Tanya. So he decided….without confronting ANY of us…..that he would change you right then and there. But he didn't decide to until he landed on top of you, so I couldn't see it coming. And as soon as I did, I saw that he wasn't ready to do it. You wouldn't have survived. He would have killed you, and he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself. Even now he's pretty torn up."

"Wait, why is he upset now?" I asked confused.

"Well, he knows he nearly killed you, and he nearly fractured your shoulder." Alice replied.

"My shoulder?"

"Bella, when he landed on you he nearly broke you shoulder and collar bone. You're lucky though. You got away with just a sprain." Carlisle said as he wrapped my shoulder in gauze and athletic tape.

"Can I see him?"

"No honey." It was Esme talking now. I hadn't heard her come in. "He feels awful, and Jasper and Emmet are taking him hunting so he can cool down."

"Oh…..ok." It must have been really bad if he couldn't come and see me yet. That scared me even more.

"We'll let you let this sink in a little." Carlisle said, as he, Esme, and Alice left the room. "If you're in any pain just yell." He said as he closed the door behind him.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Edward promised he'd NEVER hurt me. That he'd never been that close to killing me again. I didn't understand. Suddenly, the door creaked open. "Edward?" I whispered.

"No Bella, it's me, Rosalie."

"Oh. Hey Rose. Come on in." I said as I sat up.

"Bella….NOW do you see why I don't think you should become a vampire? Do you WANT there to be a possibility of you killing the ones you love?"

"Rose…it was an accident."

"Yes Bella. Accidents happen. But the next one…..someone could die. You could die." I didn't really know what to say to that. I just nodded my head. "Bella, I just want you to think more about this before you do anything."

"Ok Rosalie. Thank you." I replied as she turned around and left the room. She was right. What would be the point in becoming a vampire if I killed Edward in the process? He was the reason I was doing this. I had a lot to think about……..

I woke with a start when I felt the stone cold arms wrap around me.

"Bella my love……I am so sorry." Edward whispered as he buried his face in my hair.

"It's not your fault Edward…anyone can get carried away."

"Bella. I could have killed you."

"But you didn't." I said with a smile. I turned and kissed his lips. But this kiss was different. It seemed urgent yet uncertain, like he didn't want to kiss me.

"I didn't even ask you for permission first."

"Yeah I know….and you promised you'd never hurt me."

"Bella I know! I know! I know! I can't believe I got so stupid. I get so carried away sometimes. I can't control myself! Which is why……"

"Why what?"

"Why we, as a family, have decided that we aren't going to let you become a vampire."

"Are you kidding?"

"No love." He said sadly.

"Why?" I murmured.

"We don't think it is what's best for you…"

"I don't understand."

"We may change our minds, but we are going to have to see how the Tanya situation goes. I'm going on a trip for a few days to try and figure out what to do. And I can't take you with me. But Alice is staying and so is Rose so you'll be safe. I love you my darling." He kissed me passionately.

"I love you too." I said and I kissed him back. Just then Alice came bounding into the room.

"You were going to ask to see me?" Alice asked with a smile on her face. Gosh she's smart.

"Yeah….wait."

"Edward! Get out of here!" Alice said as she punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Alright alright. I 'm going….goodbye Bella." He laughed. I waited until I was sure he was gone before asking Alice my question.

"Alice…can you still see me becoming a vampire?"

"Yes Bella. Right now it seems like somehow you will. I don't know if we will be the ones to do it, but you will."

"Alright. That's all I wanted to know."

"Oooo! Bella! This is going to be the BEST few days ever! We'll have to go shopping, go get manicures and peticures, and get our hair done….." the list went on. I smiled. At least I knew one thing. I was going to be a vampire…….

Whether Edward liked it or not.

_Ta da!! There's chapter 2!! Chapter three will be along in the next two days!!! _


	3. Chapter 3: La Push

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!**

It was late, so Alice made me go home and get some sleep. That night I dreamt about him. By him I don't mean Edward. For the first time in what felt like years, I dreamt of my Jacob. I hadn't seen him since that day in his bedroom after the fight against Victoria and her new born army. All Billy had told me was that he had run away and Sam told the others not to follow him. And I just let him go. I knew he'd come back if I was that important to him. I wished for Jacob at that moment. I wanted to see him more than anything. Right then I would have given anything to get one of his bone crushing hugs. I wanted him back…..and then it hit me. I had to be careful not to make any decisions, otherwise Alice would see me. I slipped out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door and went to my truck. "I'll just go for a little drive." I thought. As I got closer and closer to La Push I began to relax a little. I don't know why I decided to go there, it wasn't like he would be there, and I wasn't sure what I would do once I got there, but I had to talk to someone. Then I remember an invitation Sam's girlfriend Emily had given me one day while I was there:

"Bella, you are always welcome here. Please stop by anytime." She had said with that beautiful, warm smile of hers. Well, I guess it would be a perfect time to use that invitation. I glanced at the clock in my car. 12:00. It was midnight. "Maybe they'll still be up." I thought. As I drove up to their small cottage I saw the lights were on. I stepped out of my truck and I immediately could hear noise. The rest of the pack was there. I walked up to the door and knocked three times. Everything went silent. Emily peaked out of the door cautiously to see who it was, but threw it open when she saw it was me.

"Oh boys! Guess who?" Emily laughed as she led me into the living room.

"BELLA!" Embry, Quil, and Seth screamed. Embry came and gave me a hug, Quil kissed my check, and Seth slapped me a high five. Paul and Leah were scowling at me from a corner. Jared was sitting next to Sam smiling. Sam was also smiling a little I think, but I wasn't sure.

"It's been a long time Bella." Sam said.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I miss…Jacob…..I miss all of you."

"Jacob's not….-" Sam started, but I stopped him.

"I know. But I want to find him."

"Bella, he won't come back."

"Why not have you asked him?"

"Bella," Embry interrupted, "We don't even know where he is."

"How could you not? You read each other's minds."

"He's over 300 miles away. That's as far as we can go." Sam replied.

"Track him then!" I stated.

"No." was all Sam said.

"Why not? Don't you want him back?" Sam didn't answer for a long moment.

"Billy wants us to let him come back to us when he's ready. He's not ready yet."

"Wouldn't he come back for me?" I asked helplessly.

"YOU'RE THE REASON HE LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Paul yelled. "If it wasn't for you he'd still be here. If it wasn't for your blood-sucking leech boyfriend he'd be here! You can't SERIOUSLY believe that he feels _sorry_ that you lost your precious Jacob? HA! No. If it wasn't for you NONE of this would have happened." Paul had started quivering. He was losing control fast.

"Emily, get Bella out of the house! Go!" Sam commanded. Emily and I ran out of the house. Once outside we heard the tearing of clothing and a thunderous growl as Paul burst out of the house and started tearing towards me. He was followed by Sam, Quil, and Embry trying to restrain him. For the first time in months I heard a familiar voice in my head. _Bella? What on earth are you doing? Run! Move! _I hadn't heard that since Edward had left me back in September and I had started doing reckless things to hear his voice. Suddenly two things hit me.

One, Edward may not be coming back for a while.

And two, the wolf form of Paul mauled into me.

Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Tanya

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!! **

When I woke up it was starting to get light. I looked up and I could see trees above me. I tried to sit up, but I was in so much pain. Everything hurt. I lifted my head to see the human form of Paul standing with his back to me. He was talking to someone. A woman. She had strawberry blond hair and….no….it wasn't possible….but she had _red_ eyes. I strained to listen to what they were saying.

"Paul, listen to me. We can't take her off the reservation."

"When he finds out he'll come after her and this is the first place he'll look!"

"Well then we'll have to hide her."

"He can follow her sent."

"Not if we confuse it with another one." The woman said with a twinkle in her eye.

"How?" Paul asked

"Simple. We'll just have to make her smell like me you. He'd never suspect YOU of all people."

"How the hell do we make her smell like me?"

"Use your imagination!" the woman snapped.

"Alright, then what?"

"After we dispose of him I will take her back with me. You know Paul, you really have been very helpful to me. This was done so cleanly, so undetectably, I'm not sure I could have done better myself." She smiled wickedly.

"Thank you Tanya." I froze. _Tanya?_ The one who want my Edward. My beloved Edward. She turned as if she knew I was awake.

"Bella, how nice of you to come around! I'm sure you just heard the entire plan. No use explaining it again. Paul, take her away!"

"Take me WHERE?"

"Oh, you'll see." Tanya said as Paul transformed into his wolf form, scooped me up and ran with me. A few minutes later we ended up at a small cabin next to a lake. Paul opened the door and carried me inside. He opened another door to his left and threw me into the small room. I heard him close the door and lock it. I was in a small bedroom with a queen sized bed with blue sheets, a small desk was across from the bed. It had a notebook and pen on it. That was all that was in the room. "How was Paul going to make me smell like him? How do you get the scent of a werewolf on you?" I thought as I looked down at the wood floor. Suddenly, my head snapped up and I remembered a cold night in June when Edward and I had gone camping. Edward was unable to keep me warm so Jacob…..And the next morning Edward said I smelled like him. I shuddered at the thought. Suddenly I heard foot steps and keys jingle as Paul unlocked the door and stepped inside. He had a lustful look in his eye as he stepped towards me.

Paul left several hours later. And it was the longest few hours of my life. He made me take off my shirt and pants and lay down on the bed. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms and legs around me and started breathing heavily on my hair, face, shoulders, and arms.

"You know Bella, we really could make this more interesting."

"NO!" I shouted. "Only Edward. Only Edward."

"Edward! Edward!" he mocked me.

"Stop it Paul I'm engaged!"

"Oh I know you are. Now your Edward won't want you." I gasped. After a few hours he made me put on clothes of his. He took mine away. And I was alone. Was he right? Would Edward not want me? I hadn't actually _done_ anything. And it wasn't my fault. But then again, did Edward already know? Did he read Paul's mind? Did he read Tanya's? And what about Alice? Could she see what had happened? Alice. What would Alice think? She was supposed to take care of me for Edward. And I blew it for her. What if Edward blamed it all on Alice? This was MY fault. I was the one who HAD to go to La Push. But now I was stuck. I remembered the notebook and pen, and I immediately sat down at the desk and opened the notebook. I began to write down what I knew:

_I'm on the reservation_

_Tanya is somewhere nearby_

That was it. All I could do was wait. At that moment Paul came back in.

"Ok Princess. Looks like we're gonna be here for a while. I'm not gonna lock you in this time, so you can go get something to eat, but we are going to be here for a while. And Tanya is here to see you."

"Hello Bella." She said as she walked into the room. "I hope your enjoying your stay here. Now listen to me closely. You are not to leave this house. You are not to speak to anyone who may come here. You are not to answer the door or the phone. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. Tanya smiled maliciously.

"Ever since you took away my Laurent I've wanted him. I want to take your mate from you because you stole mine from me. But Edward would be a shame to kill. He's so perfect. So, I figure, take his mate. He'd do anything to save you, even leave you. So that's exactly what he's going to do. We're going to trade. And everything will be wonderful. And there's one more thing you should know-" but before she could finish we heard wolves howling in the distance.

I smiled.

They were going to save me.

But the real question was:

Would Edward still want me?

_Ok, I KNOW that chapter was a little shaky, but the next one will be fabulous! And DON'T worry. Edward is coming back. Please review!!! _


	5. Chapter 5: Stranger?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! **

Tanya growled as she heard the wolves approaching. Suddenly she slammed her body against me, and pushed me up against the wall of the room.

"How did you contact them?" she growled.

"I didn't! I've been in the bedroom the whole time!"

"When I find out what you did you're going to get it you little whore!" Tanya snarled at me. She had grabbed the T-shirt Paul had put on me. It was falling loosely around my body. I suddenly understood.

"It was me who did anything. It was you. And Paul."

"What? What are you talking about you wench?"

"I'm wearing Paul's scent. You were so worried that I'd smell like Edward and the vampires would find me, you completely forgot about the werewolves. They know Paul's scent. They knew I was with him. They're on their way." I said with a smile. Tanya gasped as she realized I was right. She threw me to the side and ran out of the room. I heard her yell as she collided with Paul.

"Paul! Let's go."

"But Bella?"

"Leave her. They won't be getting as far as this cottage." Tanya smiled wickedly at me as she and Paul went out the door. I heard a series of locks being clicked. As soon as they were gone I looked around wildly for a way out but soon found that all of the windows had bars on them. I was trapped. In the distance I could hear the howling of wolves and Tanya snarling at them. I hoped everything was alright. I walked back into the bedroom and curled up on the bed.

I'm not sure how long I fell asleep for, but I was awoken by a crash coming from the upstairs of the house.

"What the hell?" I whispered out loud. I got up off the bed and crept into the kitchen. I walked across the hall and opened a door. Inside was a ton of sports equipment. I grabbed a baseball bat and continued down the hall. I paused and took a moment to remember the day the Cullens had taken me to watch them play baseball. I laughed as I thought of Emmett and Jasper swinging the bat around playfully. But I didn't have time to reminisce. I continued down the hallway and stopped in the kitchen. I could hear footsteps directly above me. I took a deep breath and turned to go up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EDWARD POV**

I felt sorry for leaving Bella alone, but I had to. I had nearly killed her and I just wasn't ready to face her yet. Any way, it's always good for her and Alice to have some time together. I looked at my watch….11:45. Hopefully Alice had Bella home by now. I continued running, and I took down a small mountain lion. I didn't realize how thirsty I had been.

I began to think about the upcoming wedding. I was so excited I could barely contain myself. I knew Bella was doing this for me, and that she really didn't want to get married yet, but I was grateful she was agreeing and being cooperative. I ran through the forest as it steadily got colder. I glanced at my watch again. 12:30. Bella had better be home by now. Suddenly, but phone started to buzz in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered. It was Alice. "What do you mean her future disappeared?" I listened. "She didn't!" I listened again. "Alice are you sure….Alice? Alice….OH NO! Paul! Stop! No! Sam! Help her!" I listened again. "I know there's nothing you can do! There's nothing any of us can do unless we break the treaty." I waited for Alice to answer. "Ok. Ok. I'm on my way." I waited again. "Alright. I think you may be right…I understand. Bye." I turned and took off running again. It was moments like these that I REALLY wished I knew what Bella was thinking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BELLA POV**

I stepped quietly up the stairs to find who was there. I jumped slightly as I hear a rustling in a room to my right. "Edward, I love you!" I walked quietly toward the door where the noise was coming from. I raised the baseball bat and pushed the door open. There was no one there. There appeared to be another door on the other side of the bedroom. I guessed it was a bathroom. I tip toed toward the bed and sat down. What if this was another trap? What if it's really Paul or Tanya trying to scare me? I didn't care. I had to find out. Suddenly I heard the door begin to creak open. Whoever it was crossed the dark room and walked out the door. I followed closely behind. The mysterious stranger had gone down the stairs. When I caught up they were in the kitchen. I was about to raise the baseball bat to strike, but stopped when the stranger turned around and spotted me. I grew weak that the knees the moment I saw him. He was back.


	6. Chapter 6: Sorry

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!**

"Jacob!" I breathed. He was there. Right there. Smiling the smile I loved to see. He was the same Jacob that I had a month ago. His hair was so long though! I guess that's what happens when you've been out in the woods for a month. He spread out his arms for me to run to him. I walked slowly at first, and then ran into his arms, dropping the baseball bat as I did. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, but this time I didn't complain. I missed this. Jacob was so warm. He kissed the top of my head before pulling away.

"Bella…." He whispered.

"Yes Jake?" I whispered back.

"I am so sor-" he started, but I interrupted.

"No Jacob! Don't say that you're sorry. It was my fault that you left. I should never have allowed Alice to invite you to the wedding. I'M sorry. I know how hard this must be for you."

"But Bella, I didn't even say goodbye! I just left. And you didn't know where I was. No one knew where I was."

"That's true." I smiled at him.

"Well, I guess I have to give you a life time of servitude." Jacob replied. I smiled again. I had forgotten how much I missed him.

"Jacob, why did you come back?" I asked. Jacob sighed.

"That's a long story Bella."

"I have all the time in the world."

"Well….a lot of the credit for me coming back goes to your blood-sucking fiancée." Jacob started. I gasped.

"Edward?!?!"

"Yeah, he was off hunting somewhere, and apparently the psychic one called when she found out about Paul. He knew that I was the only one who could save you. Physically and emotionally."

"Edward….." I whispered.

"He tracked me down; I was up in North-Eastern Canada. Close to New Brunswick He's an amazing tracker."

"No he's not!" I laughed remembering when he had tried to track Victoria.

"Well, he did a good job tracking me down. When he finally caught up with me I could smell him. And I knew something had to be wrong, so I waited for him to catch up. He told me Paul had attacked and kidnapped you, and that there was a vampire involved."

"Tanya." I said with loathing in my voice.

"Yeah. Well, Edward also told me how he could see the pain in your eyes, and how much you needed me. How much you missed me. And I knew he wasn't lying because he seemed to be in pain too. When you're in pain, he's in even worse pain." Jacob continued.

"I know…." I murmured.

"And I don't want you to be in pain because of me. So…I'm going to be here, I'm going to stay here, and…." He took a deep breath. "I'm going to be at the wedding for you."

"Oh Jake!" I said as I flung my arms around him and began to cry. "Thank you! You don't know what this means to me."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too Jacob." He smiled as I said that.

"Well, I guess we better go see how the fight went down." Jacob said.

"Can't you tell when you're in wolf form?"

"Yeah, but I'm not in wolf form, and I'm not going to be for now. I want to be able to talk with you."

"Sounds good!" I laughed as he held out his hand for me to take. He pulled me into another hug before escorting me out the door, and off into the dense forest.


	7. Chapter 7: Empty

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**

As I walked hand in hand with my best friend, we talked about the last month for each of us. I told him that my month had been fairly un-eventful. Just wedding plans. After that we walked in silence for a while. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at me.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked me.

"What?"

"Are you?"

"Yes Jacob. What would ever make you think I wasn't?"

"You love him."

"Yes."

"When you love someone….."

"Jacob what would ever give you that idea?"

"I just thought…."

"No. We both think we should wait till after we get married."

"YOU agreed to that?" he said surprised. I laughed.

"At first I didn't. But now…..I think that'll make it more special."

"Oh….well I guess I'm glad to hear that."

"Why?" I asked but he didn't answer. We walked in silence for a few minutes. "Ok, so can I ask the questions now?"

"Of course. That's part of the life time of servitude thing."

I laughed. "Ok. So why did you leave in the first place?"

He sighed. "I knew that was coming."

"So?"

"I was angry. At you and at him and his family. I wondered where I had gone wrong. So I left. The memory of you was too powerful at my house. In La Push, in Forks, everything reminded me of you. And I didn't say goodbye cause I knew you'd try and make me stay. But I was also afraid that if I stayed I'd get so angry and I'd lose control and kill you, or him. And I didn't want that to happen. So I left for me and for you."

"And for Edward." I finished.

He gave me a quizzical look. "No. Just for you and me."

I rolled my eyes. "But didn't you even _consider_ what that might do to me?"

"Yes I did. But at the time I was so upset with you that I didn't care. I _wanted_ you to be in pain. That's why I'm sorry. I wish I had never left you, but I had to."

"I guess I understand." I said quietly. "But I wish you had never left."

"I do too." Jacob said as he rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand.

"But I hope you realize Jake," I began. I stopped walking and turned to face him. "That this isn't going to change anything between us. I still choose Edward, Jacob."

"But you just told me you couldn't live with out me! Once you're a vampire I'll never see you again."

The realization hit me again. I was going to have to learn how to live with out him. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. But what could I do? I needed Edward to be able to survive too. I sighed. This was a lose – lose situation here. "I know it Jacob. I _know_. But I can't live with out him either. Why can't I just have both of you?" I asked.

"Bella. It isn't a vampire's nature to live with a werewolf. Neither is it a werewolf's nature to live with a vampire. You can't have both of us."

"I don't want to choose between you two."

"But you already have."

"I know. But seeing you now…." I said and immediately wished I hadn't. Jacob whipped his head over to look at me. He grinned my favorite grin and tightened his grip on my hand. "Jake…."

"No it's ok Bella. You don't have to choose right now. But at least I know that I'm still in the running."

"Jacob!" I groaned as I punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't deny it Bella! You and I both know that I'm right. There still is a possibility that you'll choose me. And that's good enough for me."

I sighed as we kept walking. He was right. I love Edward and Jacob. But who do I love more? But then again, I was engaged to Edward. I thought Edward was what I really wanted, but that was when Jacob wasn't in the picture anymore. Now that he was back…..

I didn't have time to finish my thought. Jacob suddenly stopped and gripped my hand tighter.

"Shhhh!"

"What?"

"They're close." We continued walking. Soon we came to a clearing at the edge of a cliff. There, on the other end of the meadow were Edward and Tanya battling. They were spinning and twirling like he and Victoria did; only Tanya was better than Victoria. I could hear them growling and sneering at each other. I started towing Jacob across the clearing, but he made me stop half way through. But we were close enough so that I could pick up some of their conversation.

"Face it Edward. You know you're not going to win."

"Shut up Tanya!"

"I have your Bella locked up somewhere. You'll never find her. Wouldn't you rather live than die and leave her in my hands? In my control?" Evidently they hadn't noticed us.

"You're never going to win Tanya."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that my love. I have _years_ more experience. I want you. You fascinate me. You're beautiful, you're kind, and you're smart. You're everything a girl could ask for. And then that wench you chose to be your future, your everything. What do you see in _her_? She's not beautiful. She's certainly not smart! Especially if she's going to live with a vampire. She's not kind, I've spoken with her. She's not anything. She's a nobody. You deserve so much more. You deserve _me_. I'm beautiful. I'm smart, and I'm kind. I'm a vampire. We're made for each other. Why don't you see that?" Tanya snarled as she and Edward continued to dance around the edge of the cliff.

"I love her Tanya. She doesn't know how much I love her. I'd die for her. I'd do anything for her. She IS beautiful. She's the most gorgeous, perfect, and wonderful creature I have ever met. The one person who knows everything about me. She's kind, and yes, she is smart. You don't know her! I don't care that she isn't a vampire. I prefer her that way. She is so amazing. He smile sends me to heaven. I get lost in her eyes every time I look into them. She is the one person in the world that would, if I had a heart, make it nervous, and would make it beat faster than a vampire can run. She is the love of my life, and I can't live without her." Edward replied as they twirled around.

"Awwww! How cute! Did you ever tell her that?" Tanya said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No. I never did. But there is no need to. I'm going to have forever with her."

"Are you sure about that Edward? And what about the werewolf?" Tanya asked.

"Which one?"

"Well, now that you mention it, there are two isn't there? Well, what about what Paul did to her? Do you really want her now?"

"She couldn't control that. I've had my revenge on Paul."

"And now that Jacob is back?"

"Whatever Bella chooses, I will be happy."

"What if she doesn't choose you?" Tanya asked with a sneer.

"I would be upset, but as long as she's happy I'll be happy. When she suffers I suffer. When she's happy I am too. It's simple as that."

"Are you sure you'll be happy no matter what happens?" Tanya inquired. At that moment the spinning stopped.

"I'm positive." Edward said, with a gleam in his beautiful eyes. At that moment, he spotted me. Suddenly, the spinning continued, and then stopped again quickly. I saw Edward at the edge of the cliff, and Tanya jump onto his back. They disappeared down the side. Immediately a feeling of emptiness washed over me.

I started screaming.


	8. Chapter 8: Sorrows

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!**

I tried to run to the cliff but Jacob was too quick for me. He grabbed me around the waist and picked me up. I kicked and punched him but he was too strong.

"Jacob!" I cried. "Let me go! Please! Edward! Edward! No! Edward! Please Jake! Edward! Don't leave me!" I screamed through my tears.

"Bella, there's nothing you can do!" Jacob shouted over my screaming. "You wouldn't survive a jump like that!"

"That's the POINT Jacob! Let me go!"

"No Bella. Please. I'll send Sam down to see if he survived. Please come back with me." Jacob pleaded. I finally surrendered to him and allowed him to carry me back to his house. He took me into his room and set me down on the bed. The realization washed over me: Edward couldn't be alive. There was no way. He was gone. I wasn't going to live happily ever after. My everything was gone. My sun, my moon, my stars, my air was gone. Forever. I started bawling again.

"He promised! He promised! He said he'd never leave me! He said Tanya wouldn't. He said she couldn't!" I yelled. Jacob was just sitting on the bed next to me, holding my hand. But I couldn't feel it. I was so numb. I couldn't accept that he was gone.

"Bella," Jacob said softly, "Sam is out looking. Whatever happens, you will be ok. I am so sorry this happened to you Bella. You loved him, I understand that. It'll be ok."

I looked up at him and jumped into his arms. He was so warm. He let me cry into his shirt. The whole time he was just rubbing me shoulders, or holding my hand. He never loosened his grip on me. I don't know how long we sat there on his bed, but when Jacob did let me go, it was because Charlie had entered the room.

"Bells? What happened? I got worried when you didn't come home."

"Edward…." I whispered.

"What? Did he hurt you again?!?"

"Charlie," Jacob said, "This time it wasn't his fault. There was a terrible accident, and Edward was killed."

Charlie's face immediately softened. "Bella, I am so sorry. I know how much you loved him."

I started to sob again. He said something else but I didn't hear. I stopped when I heard Jacob start talking.

"Charlie, do you think it would be ok if Bella stayed here tonight? I assure you she'll be safe with me."

"Of course Jacob. I trust you. Watch over her. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself or anything."

"I will. Goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight Jake. Goodnight Bella," he said stroking my hair. "It'll be ok. I love you."

I didn't see how things would be ok. Edward had lied to me about so many things. And where was the rest of his family? Why didn't they help him? Why weren't they there? How could they just leave him alone to fight Tanya? And where was Tanya now? How could Alice not see this? Edward and I weren't going to have forever together. We weren't going to get married. I wasn't going to be a vampire. We weren't going to…..I cried harder. We should have right then. Suddenly, a new emotion filled me. Anger. I was angry at Edward. At Alice. At Rosalie. And Jasper. And Emmett. And Carlisle. Even at Esme. They never prepared me for this. I never wanted to see any of them again. I almost hated them. Then, an idea came to me. Yes. That would work. I needed it. I had to do it. And no one could stop me. Yes. It was what I wanted. What I needed. My crying slowed and I finalized my plans of what I was about to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam POV

I looked down over the side of the cliff. Yes, there was definitely something, someone down there, but I was too high up to tell who. I grabbed a harness and a rope from my bag and put them down. I had to propel down the cliff in order to find out who it was. Why was I doing this again? For Jacob. For Bella. I didn't want to do it, but I was going to for them. When I got closer to the bottom I could see who it was.

"No!" I gasped out loud.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Alice POV

I gasped.

"Alice? What?" Carlisle asked me.

"Sam….." I whispered.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"He found it!"

Suddenly, my mind was filled with a new vision. Of Bella and the wolf. They were together right now. And Bella….

"NO! Bella don't!" I screamed. My family looked at me in confusion. Carlisle seemed to understand.

"There's nothing we can do. She's on the reservation. We can't stop her." He said.

"Bella…." I groaned.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella POV

Could Alice see me? I didn't care. I had to do this. I wanted to do this. And she couldn't stop me.


	9. Chapter 9: Bella's Broken Promise

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! **

I looked down on the floor and saw my bathroom bag and my silk pajamas. Charlie must have brought them over. I untangled myself from Jacob's grip and got off the bed.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Jacob asked quietly.

"I'm going to go clean myself up a little." I replied. I picked up my clothes and bag and walked off to the bathroom. I went over my plan in my head as I inspected myself in the mirror. I looked awful. I started running warm water in the sink so I could wash my face. _What would Edward say? No! Stop it Bella. Edward's not here. He's gone. You can do this. You need to do this. It'll help you. It'll make you feel better. It works in all the movies and TV shows. I've got to do this. No…..I want to do this. _By that time I had finished washing my face, brushing my teeth, and slipping out of Paul's clothes and into my pajamas I was sure of my plan. I was a little scared, but I wanted to do it. I had to. It would help me.

I walked back into Jacob's room and saw him sitting on the bed in the exact same position, only he had changed into flannel pants and a plain T-shirt. I sat down next to him and took his hand. A little sob escaped me.

"Bella, will you be alright?" Jacob asked uncertainly.

I sighed. "I don't know Jacob."

"Well, I'll always be here for you. Anytime you need to talk or just cry….I'm here. I'll be here for anything you want or need." He smiled.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled back. I was ready.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice POV

"Is there anything we can do?" Rosalie asked me. I had just had another vision.

"No….this is Bella's choice now. How could she DO this?"

"Alice honey I know it's hard for you to understand, but this is actually very normal for girls when they lose the person the love. You've never dealt with that." Esme said as she rubbed my neck and shoulders. I looked over at Jasper gratefully. I had started to feel extremely calm. I couldn't even imagine loosing him. He was my everything. My true love…my soul mate. I couldn't picture life without him. I guess that's how Bella feels. If only she knew…

"Thanks Esme…I just wish I could know what Bella was thinking."

We all looked at each other and sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella POV

As we sat there smiling at each other, I started to lean in, and so did he. We must have had the same thoughts. I was a little faster, and I kissed Jacob, slowly at first. He intertwined his hands around my waist, and moved my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, but we never broke the kiss. The kiss quickly became more passionate, and we plastered ourselves up against each other. I didn't have to be careful with Jacob. Suddenly, he pulled away.

"Bella….this isn't right."

"Why?" I whispered.

"He only just died….and you were engaged. Shouldn't we wait?"

"You don't want to do this do you?"

"Oh Bella no! I do! I want this so much, but I don't know if it's right to do it a few hours after he dies. Don't think I don't want to do this, I've wanted to do this for such a long time….."He stopped looking embarrassed.

"Please Jacob?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Do you actually want to do this? Or are you just using me to make you forget?"

"Jacob, part of it is that I want to forget, but yes. I do want to. I'm not gonna lie and say I don't. I love you remember? I just loved him a little more….but that doesn't mean I didn't want to do this with you…..it's just…..I belonged to him."

"I love you Isabella Swan." Jacob whispered slowly moving towards me again.

"I love you too Jacob Black." I whispered back.

He leaned in faster than I did and this time the kiss went straight to passionate. After a full twenty minutes of making out, Jacob stood up and took off his shirt, claiming that he was "hot". I stood up too and followed suit. Jacob wrapped his arms around my stomach. His warms hands felt wonderful on my cold skin. I entwined my arms around his neck again and we stood there for another few minutes. His hands ran up and down my back. We continued to kiss as I slowly moved my hands down his chest and stomach and undid the draw string holding his pants up. He followed my lead. At that point he lay down on the bed and pulled me onto him.

"Are you enjoying yourself Bella?"

"Immensely." I replied. He kissed me again even more passionately as he slid his hands around my back………..

_Ok! This is the next chapter….I didn't really want to go into too much more detail than that. So tell me what you think!! Thank you!!_ _I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully soon!_


	10. Chapter 10:Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**

The next morning I awoke in Jacob's arms. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I shifted a little to see Jacob's peaceful face. He slept with a smile on. After staring at his beautiful face for several minutes he awoke from his sleep. His eyes met mine and he smiled. I had never realized how beautiful his eyes were.

"Good morning Bella." He whispered.

"Good morning Jacob." I whispered back.

"That was amazing Bella! You have no idea. That was definitely worth waiting for!" he exclaimed.

"I know." I replied. "I wish I could stay here forever." I tilted my head up and kissed him passionately for a few minutes.

"Bella….I know how much you don't want to but you have to go back to their house. You have to go talk to them about this. And you may want to pay your last respects to...Edward."

I knew Jacob was right, but I wasn't sure if I could do it. I wasn't sure that I could face them. I looked down and realized we were both still naked, and I rolled out of bed with Jacob right behind me. Kissed me again and he helped me dress. He brushed pulled me into his lap on the bed and brushed my hair.

He dressed as I starred at his perfect body, and when he finished he picked me up and carried me to his car. I got in and he drove slowly through La Push to the Cullen's house.

"Nervous?" he asked me.

"Incredibly." I whispered.

"Do you want to vent?"

"Yes."

"Go for it."

"I don't even know what to say! Last night was perfect and amazing…..and I don't regret it. But part of me wishes that I could have done it with Edward…and part of me doesn't. And I'm afraid to face the rest of them. They all know what I did…and Edward's death is…." I trailed off.

"Is what Bella?" Jacob asked softly.

"Is my fault." I whispered.

"No! Bella it's not! If he had let the other wolves deal with it this wouldn't have happened. It's not you at all."

"But it is though! If I hadn't come to La Push in the first place….."

"I'm so glad you did though. I missed you." Jacob said as he took my hand in his.

"I missed you too….but….oh Jake I can't believe he's gone!" I shouted and started crying again. Jacob rubbed my shoulder and held my hand the whole way to the Cullen's house. When we got there I started shaking a little.

"I can't come in with you Bella, but call me when you want me to come get you."

"Ok" was all I could manage to say.

I walked up to the door and knocked. Alice answered almost immediately. She looked upset and angry and confused.

"Hello Bella." She said. She sounded mad.

"I'm so sorry Alice! This is all my fault! I don't know what I was thinking and now he's…he's…" I started sobbing again. Alice pulled me inside and I looked up to see Carlisle and Esme staring at me with a grave look in their eyes. Rosalie shot me a piercing look, and Emmet was just standing there looking sad. It was Jasper who caught me attention the most. He had a look of utter jealousy on his face. Yet it was mixed with sadness and guilt.

"Uhh…Bella…." Alice started.

"No Alice! Don't say anything. I'm just going to go upstairs and get my things."

"Bella I think you should-" Carlisle started.

"NO! Just let me be." I said harshly.

"You're asking for it." Rosalie mumbled. I shot her a glare before I turned and ran upstairs. I paused outside of his room. This was going to be painful…I could tell. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I gasped when I walked into the room. I rubbed my eyes a few times. I just stood there staring into the room like an idiot. Edward was sitting right there on the bed looking at me.

Realization hit me: Edward was alive….and I had just slept with the one person that he hates the most.

"What have I done?" I whispered and burst into tears.

_I am sooo sorry this took me so long! I've been busy. But hope you like it!_


	11. Chapter 11:Confrontation

"What have I done

"What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?" was all I could repeat as the tears streamed down my face.

Edward just continued to stare at me with his beautiful topaz eyes. He looked so sad…no…not even sad. Worse than that. He looked miserable.

I couldn't move from the doorway. Esme suddenly came up behind me.

"Bella honey…." She said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Maybe now isn't the best time?"

I turned to leave but suddenly a growl ripped from Edward's throat.

"She stays here!" he commanded. Esme glared at him as she turned and left the room.

"Be good." She murmured.

I turned again to face Edward. He wasn't looking at my face. His gaze lingered on the engagement ring on my ring finger of my left hand. I looked away but I felt his eyes make their way up to my face. Although I couldn't see his face, I knew it was full of pain.

"I'm so sorry…" was all I could whisper. I didn't know what else to day.

He just stared at me.

"Don't blame Jacob…" I tried again.

He did not move.

"I thought you were…..dead." my voice broke at the last word.

Nothing.

"Say something Edward…" I whispered again.

A growl suddenly ripped from his chest for the second time that day.

"What do you want me to say Bella!?" he said in a gruff voice. "You…and that _mongrel…_ugh…I can't even say it. Do you expect me to say its ok? It's not."

"Edward…" I choked. "I didn't know…"

"You know what?" he said in a calmer voice, although it was still filled with fury. "The fact that you…no. That's not what hurts. What hurts the most is knowing that you didn't even _wait_. You didn't even wait a day. Could you really get over me THAT quickly?"

"No." I replied.

"Then tell me this. Since I can't read your mind, why did you do it?"

"Because I couldn't take the pain…." I said in a voice that was barely audible.

"And this is bearable?" he scoffed. "Bella…right now I just want to…." He began but Alice suddenly flung herself into the room along with the rest of the Cullen family.

"EDWARD! NO!" she screamed as she ran into me. Emmet and Jasper both barreled into him and Carlisle rushed to my side to see if I was ok. Esme was standing in the door and I was sure she would've been crying if she could.

"Let me GO!" Edward growled.

"No Edward! Get a grip on yourself." Jasper said while he was working to restrain him.

"I can't take this! I can't take this!" Edward screamed.

At that point I had begun to cry even harder. I couldn't bear to see Edward in this much pain. And it was my fault that he was going through it. This wasn't like Edward though. I had never seen him angry before…and I couldn't figure out why NOW he was deciding to show his anger towards me. I'd have to ask Carlisle about that later.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and everyone in the room was silent. Edward' eyes turned charcoal black and he said in a monotone voice:

"I'm gonna kill him." And he bolted through the door

"NO EDWARD!" we all screamed as we followed after him.


	12. Chapter 12:Stone

Jacob POV:

Jacob POV:

I rang the doorbell again. And still there was no answer. "Where are you Bella?" I whispered under my breath. "If anything happened to Bella I would never forgive myself. She meant so much to me….and now that she can be mine…well she means more to me than my own life. We can be together. Now that her bloodsucker is out of the way. Last night was so perfect. Exactly how I imagined it. I probably should have made her wait, but then she may have come to her senses…oh well. What's done is done. Ugh….it's smells so bad here." My thoughts were interrupted by screaming from inside the great white house now. "What the fu-" I started to say but then the door opened. And there was Edward, his eyes blood red. He smiled a simply evil smile. I turned on my heels and changed.

Bella POV:

Edward bolted out of the door towards the stairs and flew down them. Once he got downstairs he picked up the white couch and threw it at us so that the stairway was blocked. Emmet jumped in front of me to keep the couch from completely crushing me. Although I'm sure that was Edward's intention.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. But it was no use.

"Edward Mason Cullen stop it right now!" Esme yelled in an attempt to help me.

"No! No! No! Stop!" Rosalie cried. That was very unlike her. "Don't hurt him!"

"Edward. Please. The treaty!" Carlisle tried. But it was too late.

Edward opened the door, and there was Jacob. I saw the look of utter horror on his face. Then he turned and changed into a wolf. He took off running across the front lawn with Edward right behind him. Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle went after him across the grass leaving Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and me alone. We could hear a loud growling in the distance. Besides that all was quiet. The four of us stood at the foot of the stairs starring after them. Rosalie was shaking her head in disbelief, Esme was fidgeting with her hair, and Alice was trying to concentrate and see what would happen.

"What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?" I whispered. "This is all my fault. If anyone dies I could never forgive myself!"

Esme wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "It'll all be ok honey. I promise." She didn't sound very convinced.

"Esme." Alice said. "May I see you in the kitchen?"

"Sure." Esme answered in a whisper.

They left Rosalie and I alone standing side by side at the foot of the stairs. Rosalie walked across the floor and closed the door, sighing as she did so.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie." I whispered.

"Bella, I understand." She replied.

"Do you? Have you ever thought the love of your life was dead, and then you went and spent the night with his mortal enemy?" I said. There was a hint of hysteria in my voice.

"No. But I understand why you made that decision."

"Could you maybe tell me? Cause I'm a little confused?"

Rosalie laughed. "That was something that you and Edward never did. He could hold you close, kiss you, but never go any farther than that. You're so used to always being held…so when Jacob held you close, you felt safe. You felt better. I think you were trying to keep that hole from opening again. Jacob always kept out the hurt for you. And that's what he did last night.

"How did Edward survive?" I whispered.

"No one is really sure. He didn't say anything when he got back. He already knew what was going to happen." She replied.

"How can I make this right?" I asked.

"I don't know." Rosalie murmured.

Then she did something that she had never done before. She put her arms around my shoulders and hugged me close. I did the same thing and we stood there for a moment. The tears started flowing again, and Rosalie pulled away.

"I realized something these last few days." She said.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"You are so much more cut out for the life of a vampire than a human."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"None of the bad things that happen to you and the people around you would ever happen if you were a vampire." She said matter of factly. "We'd all be a lot safer and I lot happier."

I starred at her open mouthed.

"So….um…friends?" She asked timidly.

I nodded. "Friends."

At that moment Alice and Esme walked in. Their faces looked grave. I'm sure Esme would have been crying if she could.

"What happened Alice? What's going on? Why is Edward not being…Edward?" I asked frantically.

"Edward is just so completely in love with you….what happened made him snap. It's as if you ripped his heart out." She replied.

I gasped. "Oh." I breathed.

"Bella…" Esme whispered.

"How could I do this to Edward? What was I thinking? I love him more than anything. I want him above Jacob. Oh no oh no oh no! Edward is never going to take me back is he?" I asked my voice pained.

"Bella….Edward isn't going to survive." Alice whispered.

My heart stopped. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed as the tears streamed down my face.

"Jacob is going to kill him."

"NO! Jacob would never do that to me!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"No. I have to change this. I have to step in! The future ISN'T set in stone!" I screamed as I turned, opened the door, and ran out into the twilight.

No one came after me.

**Hey guys!! Sorry this is so late!! Enjoy!! **


	13. Chapter 13: Visions

I wasn't sure what I was going to do to stop Jacob, but I had to do something

I wasn't sure what I was going to do to stop Jacob, but I had to do something. I couldn't let Edward die. I loved Edward so much more than Jacob and I made a mistake. If only Edward would talk to me. I heard a loud howling in the distance to the right of me and I turned and followed it. I ran through a clearing and into the forest again. As I ran I started to feel sick to my stomach. Nerves I guess. A few minutes later I saw a glimpse of Edward. His clothes were torn and his eyes were still blood red. His face was twisted into a grimance of pain. He could smell me. I was sure of it. Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle were nowhere to be found.

Edward looked directly at me. I could still see his beauty through his pain. He stared blankly at me as if he didn't know what to do. I took a step toward him as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

Jacob looked at me too. His eyes were sparkling.

I turned to look at Edward. "Edward…" I whispered. I knew he could hear me. "I'm so sorry Edward. I love you. I love you! Please. Alice…she saw you…you're not going to survive this. Please. This is not Jacob's fault. Don't be mad at him. It's me you should be angry at."

Edward took a small step toward me with a sneer on his face.

ALICE POV

"Rosalie," I said. "What else are we supposed to do? Bella is the only one who can save Edward's life."

"But this is crazy. It's not Bella's fight."

"Then who's is it?" Esme asked.

"Jacob and Edwards."

"Rosalie. You can't seriously expect them to-" I started but suddenly the room went black. I couldn't see anything. But I could hear a heartbeat. Slow and steady. Very faint. Then I saw Bella…and…..

"NO!" I shouted.

"What?!" Rosalie screamed.

"Alice honey?" Esme whispered.

"Bella…she..is…won't…can't….we…" I panted.

"Spit it out Alice! What is it?' Rosalie said as she shook me.

"Bella is pregnant." I whispered.

My family gasped.

"With that _dog's_ baby?" Rosalie asked disgusted.

"Yes…but that's not all….Edward…he's going to…" I couldn't finish.

Esme and Rosalie looked at me with understanding in their eyes.

"EDWARD!" We screamed as we bolted out the door.


End file.
